


Angsty Starters - Nygmakins

by AvenuePotter



Series: Angsty Starters [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graphics, angsty fic prompt, fic prompt, gif, gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Nygmakins Graphics . . . I came across a list of angsty sentence starters recently that had been posted on Tumblr by @memesandthings but I SAW various scenes from Gotham (all for ED!) in my mind instead and wanted to merge the words with the scenes. :-) This will be a series instead of a single work because I will divide Nygmakins, Nygmobblepot, & Kringma/Edward x Isabella based graphics into their own separate stories. But if you love Ed Nygma then you'e in for a treat because every graphic is about him! (angsty little guy, isn't he?)Feel free to participate and write stories/drabbles based on these graphics/prompts. I think that would be great fun. Just let me know you've done so and I'll link back to your story! :-)





	1. We'll never be able to make this work

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have an exact chapter count until Gotham season 5 wraps up - this is just an estimate.


	2. You Lied to Me (Ed Edition)




	3. You Lied to Me (Riddler Edition)




	4. Just say you don't care about me . . .

_(Shh... don't tell anyone, but this is my favorite so far)_

More Angsty Starters will post Monday! (This will give you some time over the weekend in case you're using these as fic prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Angsty Starters will post Monday! (This will give you some time over the weekend in case you're using these as fic prompts)


	5. I want to forget you




	6. I really want to kiss you right now




	7. I just wish you felt the same way about me




	8. Please stop pretending that you care about me




	9. Note

You may have noticed I pulled a TON of chapters from this. I've been feeling quite ill and this was the clincher - I couldn't even create or put these in the correct order (like for seven of them). This happened with another one of my gif sets as well, but was caught before posting. I removed the incorrect chapters from here and need to take a long break while I deal with some health issues. More info here:

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/profile>

 

When these return (in the correct order), you're likely to see some repeats - or some adjustments to those repeats (kinda like I did before). Sorry for this mess. :-(


End file.
